I Have Two Names and One Family
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: River Guards and Clear Nights. They sound almost poetic don't they? The only rhythm that these two names bring are the steady pulses of blood through another victim's veins then--bang...no more rhythm. N/T N/H S/S I/K Gangs guns lemons drugs rape death
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, new story for you! I'm getting really over whelmed by all the ideas going around in my head so I decided to put them on as many computer screens as possible. Besides I couldn't focus...which is **_**really**_** annoying. A girl like me needs to focus or I'll lose my mind.**

**I don't own Naruto.../3**

**Summary-**

River Guards and Clear Nights. They sound almost poetic don't they? The only rhythm that these two names bring are the steady pulses of blood through another victim's veins then--bang...no more rhythm. Neji/Ten Naru/Hina Saku/Sasuke Ino/Kiba fic. Gangs, guns, lemons, swearing, beating, drugs, and rape. M for a reason.

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

All is quiet at school 114. Everyone is in the place they should be. Studying, reading, learning, listening.

It means a friend died the day before and respects are being paid.

This time it was a nobody, but still a loss to be mourned. A sixteen-year-old boy got cocky and was taken down by those fucking Clear Nights. Tiny, or Jirou, will be missed and his name will go on the wall of our lost comrades. He was a good kid, smart and he moved quickly.

I'll kill the bastered that shot him and enjoy it. No one hurts one of mine.

I walked away from campus and headed down to the river that helped, not only, the gang get its name, but mine too. The River Guards and Clear Nights have been battling for territory since before anyone in this generation of gang members was born. It started when the Clears started to expand and wanted to go past the river that separated R.G. Ground and Night Land. We signed a treaty twenty-eight years ago _tomorrow_ that no Clear trash would set _foot_ on our side. But treaties get old and burn as hate becomes fresh and bullet wounds grow deeper---_they_ started all this hate...Now I have to protect my own...just like the leaders did before me.

I walked into the office under the bridge and was greeted by silence and two hardened faces.

"It's time, Riv." said Shadie otherwise known as Ino. She and Diggs, her boyfriend, walked me out side with a spray can in hand to the sound barrier to put him on the wall for life.

_"Tiny, now here, now forever, always respected."_ I put the date and looked at the black writing.

"That's forty-six dead. Forty-six that I've written...and we're running out of wall space. Let's make this the last family we lose." I said still facing the wall "Diggs, heard you had a run-in with a Clear."

"Yeah..." Diggs, or Kiba, is a good guy, I know he's only hear for Shadie but he's loyal friend and a decent shot "Everything was real, peaceful-like."

"Who was it?" I asked looking at the name that was still drying

"A Hyuuga." I gritted my teeth "The girl." I cocked my head to my left indicating that I was listening "Her cousin had sent her to say _'better luck next time, Riv.' _then she _apologized_" he seethed "If you're delivering a message like that--you can't just say _'Sorry_'!"

"I know..." and turned around "Where's Roll Out?"

"Ramen stand, where else, Riv?" half smiled Shadie and I did the same

"I'll get him." said Diggs jogging down to go get our funny little friend

"Let's go get some ice cream, Riv. You know that Outtie is gonna convince him to have a bowl or two." I laughed half heartedly and we walked to a small humble ice cream parlor, taking a booth near the emergency exit, just in case. We ordered then sat in silence

"You know...forty-six in five years...it's better than anyone one else managed...Riv, you're keepin' us alive. We didn't have to paint any names _at all_ last month." I huffed a little

"She's right, Little Girl." said the old woman behind the counter "I've been here a very long time and seen tyrants take control and this shop has been robbed more times than I can remember. But not with you." she said smiling at me, it made me uncomfortable

"Yeah..." I slouched in my seat and let my bangs fall in my face

Shadie sighed "Girl, you need to work on your people skills." we paid and walked to the door

"See ya!" my friend called over her shoulder while I said nothing but nodded

We walked about half way back in the growing darkness as the street lights flickered to life. Gun shots echoed through the night air

"Fucking Clears!" I yelled as Shadie and I ran to help

When we got there Diggs and Roll Out were pinned down behind a concrete divider between a mail box and a building. I looked closer and saw High School and Twenty/Twenty behind a car, trying to stay alive.

I pulled two Walther PPK pistols from my knee high boots, Shadie pulled one out from the front of her skirt and we fired. The River Guard motto was the only thing in my head

_"Shoot to kill or stand to die."_ I got one in the chest as a car drove by and fired rounds at us.

"Shadie, down!" we both hit the deck by diving behind a building. I fired and three more rounds and kill one more, clipping another. The car rounded the corner, trying to run us down.

"Shay, go!" I pushed her ahead of me making sure that if one of us is gonna die here--it'll be me. I heard shot from behind us right before the car swerved into a light pole

I ran up to Shadie and crouched behind a dumpster, I reloaded my guns and let Shadie catch her breath

"Free!" I heard Diggs call after us. The word "free" is code for "it's ok"

I kept one gun at the ready and walked slowly around the corner to see an empty car with a blown back tire, four dead bodies on the Clear's side, one injured for both sides. Twenty had been hit in the foot which was a minor injury and the other guy only got a scratch on his arm but was wailing like a newborn. I walked up to him, kicking his gun away and putting mine at his head.

"Hey...Tell Brink _'Better luck next time because that was for Tiny' ._Say it was from Riv. Comprende? " I asked with acid in my voice

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." he ran off clutching his arm while I smiled to myself "Get twenty to the hospital." I ordered turning around "Alright everybody, we're long gone guys."

* * *

**RXR Thanks so much guys!**

**-OD98**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chap!**

**Hey, just to tell you guys, I **_**do**_** dedicate chapters to reviewers and since I have one review this chapter is for AnimeFreak218. Thanks so much!**

**Don't own...won't own.**

* * *

**Neji's POV**

_"Riv...That bitch. I've never met her and I already can't stand that whore. It wouldn't matter anyway, she's a River Guard, of course I would hate her."_ I sat watching the girls strip for me but really didn't focus on them _"She's smart, though."_

"Brink, Why aren't you into our lovely ladies tonight?" I took a shot

"I wanna know everything about Riv." I glared at Pride

"The River Rat?" he asked broadly

"One in the same." I slipped a one dollar bill into a blonde's g-string and snapped it so she wouldn't notice that I took the twenty she had next to the newly placed dollar "I wanna know who her family is, where she sleeps, but get me that fucking name _first_." I barked at him

"Whoa, now...someone's got their man-panties in a twist." he smirked leaning his head back between a slut's legs then brought it back up to look at me "We'll get her."

"That girl's a pain." I said getting up and walking out, Pride followed me slowly.

Those damn R.G.s started all of this warring. Those _poor_ people kept stealing from our territory and they did sloppy work so when somebody caught them, innocent people got shot. It's all their fault. It has been for years; they're dirty fucking liars. Everything in our history has something to do with fighting off the lower-life scum that make River Guards.

"So how do expect to get this information?" he asked as we walked back to our head quarters

"We're an upper-class mob...we have connections. Or did you forget?" I smirked

"Shut it." he bit back "Why is she so interesting to you? I mean yeah, the kid said she was hot but--"

"He saw her?" I asked finally interested in what he had to say

"Yeah, brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin, about five-six, toned." he repeated "That's pretty much every girl in the city."

"No, she's tall and muscular--"

"Fabulous. And?" Pride asked dully with his dark blue streaked hair falling over his eyes

"Just a little more information and we'll find her." he groaned

"She's not really that important. One day, a lucky little shit on our side is gonna get that wonderfully amazing shot that'll down her." he sat down in an office chair and put his feet on his desk

"Hn..." I walked back to my room, took off my shirt and shoes, then laid down _"Bitch is givin' me a headache. Why can't anybody get that shot? It's not like she's invincible, just fucking girl in charge of a gang. Her underlings are getting better at shooting and they're not _dying_. We're losing more and more men while they're gaining so many... and she _cares_ if they live. Like that one yesterday--Tiny, I guess was his name. She takes it so personally every time one gets off-ed. What kind of leader does that?"_

I listened to the cars going by and tried to calm down. _"Don't let a River Guard get to you."_ I reminded myself and went to sleep

In the morning I woke to gun shots on our side of the bridge. _"Fucking R.G.s." _

I sprinted out of my room grabbing my gun on the way out only to find the office empty. I peeked through the blinds seeing both friends and enemies outside.

_"No way..."_ there she is...she's holding a little boy that's been shot. I could see that he was one of theirs by the tattoo of the number 114 on his arm. He's bleeding badly...he's dying but she just _won't stop_ trying to save him. Riv's covered in blood and looks so afraid. I think she's telling him not to die, poor thing, she's living in a fantasy. I slowly moved out of the office and crouched behind a concrete bench, watching her.

When the boy stopped moving she held him close and buried her face in the crook of his neck, smearing blood on herself. She shook slightly then threw her head back and screamed. It was painful to watch but I was drawn to it; she looked so beautiful in agony. She gently laid him down behind the corner of the building where she sat, alone now. She took the gun from the boy's hand, stood, and just walked out into the open.

_"She's got a death wish..." _I thought about killing her, but I couldn't pull the trigger, not yet.

She unloaded one full clip on my guys; I doubt she cared she was missing. Scary, the sound of the gun calmed her...

"You BASTARDS!" Riv screamed, the boys blood dripped off her body, staining the black earth when she stood.

"Riv, we're out!" called a brown haired boy, red arrows tattooed o his face "Put down the gun!"

"Riv!" called a blonde girl that was sheltered behind a car.

She didn't listen. My guys finally focused and started shooting back. The blonde girl dove on top of her, putting them both in safety from being shot...but not from me. They sat behind the building with the boy's body.

The blonde slapped her across the face and she seemed to wake up or something. "Where's High School?" asked Riv as I snuck up behind them

"She's not dead, if that's what you're asking. I'm surprised, pink is usually an easy target. .." sighed the other girl "Riv...you can't get like th--"

"Forty-seven." she mumbled "If a number is added, I get my revenge."

"Likewise." I smirked putting the barrel of my gun against Blondie's temple "Three today. Four yesterday."

"_You_." Riv scowled at me reaching for her gun

"Ah, ah, ah, nope." I pushed the barrel harder against her friend's head

"What do you want?" she commanded

"_Nothin'_ ..." I mocked "But _better luck next time._" I started to pull the trigger.

"NO!" a wild look came to her eyes just before she kicked the gun upward. The bullet missed her friend by a good six inches "Shadie RUN take Cage with you!" and she did, she even took the boy's body back too.

Riv tackled me, hard, knocking the breath out of me. She forced the hand in which I was holding the gun above my head as we threw punches at each other. I was sprawled against the concrete with my front getting pummeled by a psycho chick.

"Bitch." I said through gritted teeth putting a fist to her chin. After that I quickly got up and stepped on her neck, pinning her to the ground. I looked around for my gun

"Hey, S-Sunshine." croaked a voice from beneath me "Lookin' for _this_?" she aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

It skimmed my side as I dove for the ground. She stood holding her neck in one hand and aimed for me with the other.

"Buh-bye." she smirked

Click...

_Click..._

_**Click...**_

"What the?!" she asked hitting the gun against her hand other hand.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_"Hey, my gun needs to be fixed. Only one or two shots work at a time..." _

**_End Flash Back_**

"That gun won't work, Riv." I smirked and stood slowly

"What kind of moron brings a gun to a shooting the doesn't fire?!" she yelled in shock "Wow, you're a fucking _idiot_."

She threw the gun at me and ran across the bridge to her home base; I just let her go.

"_That_ was smooth." laughed Pride from behind me "She would have _killed_ you! Ha, ha!"

"Why are you laughing, ass whole? I'm shot!" I yelled at him

"Right, right. Whatever." he rolled his eyes "It only grazed you." I turned so he could see all the blood flowing from my wound "Oh come on, it's not like it's the first time you've gotten hit... first time by a girl though." he started laughing again

"Shut up you emo bastered. Get me Medic." I ordered "And someone please tell me whose gun this is!"

"Mine you dumb ass." sighed Pride

"I need to get some fucking respect around here." he seethed tossing the defective gun to Chop Shop "Fix that." I told him

"Who'd we lose?" I asked opening the door to the office and took a seat, Medic went to work on my stitches

"Uh, Mute, Prey, and Rabb." he said "Newbies."

"Everybody important accounted for?" I asked and he nodded "Good."

"You and Riv were really going at it." quietly commented Medic

"Yeah, what of it?" I glowered

"Nothing." she mumbled. My cousin, Medic, is a good subordinate, she does what she's asked without asking questions. "I was just saying..."

"Hn." I grumbled

"All done." she helped me up then went off to tend to the others, she's not the best medic we've ever had but she'll do.

"We need more medics." said Pride suddenly "Hinata's running out of steam."

"She's a gang member now call her by her _real_ name." I ordered

"Fine." he sighed "_Medic_ needs help... _Medic_ shouldn't be here."

"Elaborate." I barked

"She's too sweet. Every time she has a gun in her hand she freezes up and our people die." he flopped on to the couch next to me "She's a good kid...she' not like the pink haired girl called High School. She can't be a medic _and_ a fighter. She'll die out there."

"I know that." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back "but her dad disowned her and she's got nothin' else to live for."

"So she's gonna die for us? As one of our playthings? Do you want that for her?"

"Since when did you get all touchy-feely? I might have to shoot you, now."

"Maybe that would be a good thing." he kicked his feet up on the table "It's been awhile since I've gotten hit, it might give me a wake-up-call."

"How about the fact that it just turned noon and we lost three guys today, will that work?" I asked

"Yep, that'll do. Hey, have you seen Ruin, Gamer, and Breezy anywhere?" he popped the top on a beer and took a drink

"No, not since the shootout ended." I gestured for him to hand me a bottle "Those three were on my 'Important People' list."

"Yeah, well, they're breathing so they're _still_ on the list, that's all I know about them though." I nodded "...Riv _was_ pretty hot. Especially after she kicked your ass."

I groaned "Shut the hell up or I _promise_ I will shoot you."

"Whatever." he smirked "At least we took two R.G.s down today."

I didn't respond to him _"That kid...did he really mean that much to her? I bet she just knew him better than the others. That's probably it. That's all it could be. Nothing..."_

**Thanks! RXR**

**-OD98**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys new chap!**

**Disclaimer-Nope**

**Dedicated to Siny- I'm glad you think the leading roles are interesting! ^-^**

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

"Who lead that attack?!"

The silence was severely angering as it greeted my ears in a mocking wall of nothingness

"There are no snitched this time--this person helped kill _family_! so tell me--WHO?!" I bellowed crashing my fist to the table knocking glasses and bottles over

"...Kin, did." came a defiant voice "She took the new recruits and then I imagine she lost her never--abandoning them."

"Shut it High School!" she barked

My eyes went straight through the rest of the family and singled her out. "I should kill you." I picked up a gun and walked toward her with it hanging by my side

Her eyes were wide and fearful as I weaved my way around my comrades to the trash that got two of my charges murdered.

"That's why you don't have respect--_that's_ why you weren't picked to be in charge!" she started to try to stick up for herself

"I was trying to strike when they didn't expect it--" I raised the gun to her head

"Riv." warned Shadie

I pulled the hammer back.

"_Riv_."

I pushed the barrel against her forehead

"Riv!" she yelled

"_Bang_..." I whispered "...the deaths are on you." I punched her in the stomach "Get out."

"B-but--" she stammered from the ground

I shot the floor by her legs and she ran out of our head quarters.

"...Anyone else want to go and try to shot the fucking place down?!" I yelled spinning my shoulders and glaring at everyone that could have the slightest doubt in my leading ability "...alright...those of you that were friends of the dead, I want you to speak up. Let me know who you are."

"Here" replied one of my oldest and best guys, Goji

I walked up to where he was sitting on an over turned bucket and put my hand on his shoulder "Hey, Go. Who'd you lose today?"

"Tavon and Lou Lou. He was my cousin and she was a good little kid." he replied through gritted teeth "A good little girl."

"I know what you mean, Man, I know." called Jazz, another of my ol' boys "This whole room is the lowest branch on the mother fuckin' tree. Everybody's a loss--we outta go out and find that bitch and kill--"

"Jazz I love that you think the same way I do but...would that bring 'em back? There is _nothing_ more that I want to do then put a bullet in that god damn head of hers!" everyone cheered and some readied their guns for a traitor hunt "But I say we get back at the fucking Clears! Kin didn't put a bullet in our friends and family--Night Land scum did!"

"We're all in Riv!"

"Yeah, let's go now!"

"No, we can't rush into this shit like we did today. I didn't wanna have to hold a dying boy in my arms as he breathed his last breath--but I did!" I stepped onto a nearby desk and started to shout "I came close to ENDING all this fighting TODAY!" the crowd before me stared in awe "It's true!"

"Yeah, tell it girl!" yelled Shay being held back by Diggs

"You know what that proves?! We CAN win! There WILL be a victor! And will be the RIVER GUARDS!" the whole place was screaming with excitement and pent up anger was voiced, finally

"We're out on the streets tonight!" I declared then whispered to myself as I stood high above the rest of my family "We'll make them even more afraid to cross the water, it's going down Brink."

Later that day as I crouched under the bridge in the pitch blackness I could feel my heart beat harshly against my ribs. I told all of my best shooters to be down here with me while that calm and less trigger happy member went up with High School and Diggs to..._gently_ wake the Clears.

I turned to Roll Out and half smirked.

"We're here..." he whispered "You are the best leader anybody could have asked for."

"Come on, Outtie. Don't talk like that." he then smiled his goofy grin

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't but you're like...I don't know a sister and a mom to me." he smiled like the silly little brother I will always remember him as "I just wanted to thank you again for taking me in."

"You know you shouldn't thank me...after all I brought you here." he looked at me sympathetically

"You're not as bad as you think you are, River." he put a large, tan hand over my smaller, scarred one

* * *

**Flashback **

_"Riv I'll lead the bomb squad." recommended Shadie _

_"No way." stepped up Diggs "I'll do it."_

_I gave them an unsure look then sighed "Shay I want you to stay back here."_

_"Say what now?" she asked raising her blond eyebrows_

_"Diggs, Man don't let me down." I started to walk away but Shadie pulled me back my shoulder_

_"What the hell?! You know I can do this!" she sounded more pleading than angry _

_I lead her out of everyone's earshot and leveled with her "You're the only one I want running this place if I get downed tonight."_

_"What?" she looked shocked "You said that--"_

_"Look." I said shortly "I'm eight-teen. I've been doing this for five years and I've known you were the one to take over after me because...that's just the ways it's gotta be." I sighed_

_"But--"_

_"Don't fight me on this one. I love you and you are my sister. I don't have a plan this time and I'm really...afraid, right now. So if I'm done, I'm done. You. Are. In. Charge."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

I left most of the important crew back at the abandoned building we call home. Where we eat, sleep, hell Shay once said she wouldn't mind getting married there because that's the only thing that's ever been a constant in our lives. It's the one place we could count on being there when we woke up.

The "bombs" were constructed out of cleaning supplies and put in the gas tank of cars that spanned a huge flaming square that we all helped coat in a line of gasoline, booze, and liter fluid on the opposite side of the river pinning them in a box of hell to be taken down one-by-one by our best gunmen.

An enormous, ear-splitting explosion signaled the up-coming events

The enemy came streaming out of the buildings close by while my firebugs darted into the water and crossed over to our side.

"Hold!" I shouted before anyone could shoot..._"There you are...Brink!"_

"OPEN FIRE!"

The rest was just a blur of white flashes and the smell of gun powder and hot metal. All I could tell was we were slowly winning. We were _succeeding _at this pointless fight. We all slowly moved forward, pushing their backs to the fiery walls.

_"...This is it...I've done it...we don't have to die anymore...no more names on the wall after tonight."_ we were crossing the bridge when the worst sound I've ever heard in my life crawled sickly to me, making fun of every move I've ever made and every time I've ever felt a single pang of hope.

"Behind us! Sand Runners!" shouted one of my guys before being shot in the chest

"What?!" I spun around and saw the three leaders of the supposedly neutral gang to our west and then I saw Brink to our east. He was smiling with sick satisfaction and malicious intent reeked from every poor on his body "FALL BACK!"

It was too late...our small troop had fallen to the hands of foul play. Roll Out and I were the last two still on the bridge, being pushed extremely close to the bars and the rest were being slaughtered as they ran.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Brink forcing guns down with his hands just before all firing stopped "I have other plans for these two."

I growled and raised my hand guns at him and he pointed his at Roll Out. Instinctively I slowly lowered them and let both drop from my hands

"What are you doing?!" yelled my friend as that bastered approached us, gun in hand "Shoot him!" he looked at me angrily "Fine if you won't I will!"

He drew his weapon quickly "No!" I screamed but yet again, I was fast enough Brink hit him hard in the stomach with his shoulder pushing him over the railing.

I dove for him and grabbed his hand with my two. "Naruto!" I whimpered. It was a very long way down and he still wasn't breathing properly after the blow to his chest "Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall." I pleaded

He didn't look like he knew what was going on as I started to slip forward.

"No! No! NO!" I yelled and heard footsteps come closer

"This is pay back." he laughed and Naruto started to come to

"Oh...hey Riv." his voice as listless and crackling "You called me _Naruto." _he smiled weakly

"Focus help me get you up here!" I demanded with a panic stricken voice

Before I knew what to do next I felt a bullet grind to my inner thigh I let out a scream and my grip faltered releasing my baby brother to his most likely death.

"NO!" I started to jump over the bars but that fucker grabbed around my waist and held me close enough to the edge to see him drop "Get your hands OFF ME!" I kicked and scratched my jagged nails across his face "LET GO! Nar-uto! Let...Go!...Naruto..."

"_I don't think so..._" his voice was tainted silk "Get Medic. She's about out...keep her alive. I want her to know what happened this night." he pasted me off while I still fought, with what little strength I had left, to keep awake.

"Well...would you look at that. The great and powerful Riv has been brought down. She's alive still right?" asked a bitchy woman's voice

"Yes." their talking was far away now "She's very much alive."

"Oh, my." said a very quiet, younger girl's soft gasp sounded "She's in bad shape."

_"Thank you, God. Just let me be ended soon..."_ I thought as my head lolled back and forth and my vision remained blurry

"Can you fix her?" asked a bored voice

"Yes. I-I believe so." I tried to focus on what they were saying "It's close but Brink-san missed the artery. She'll be alright." she concluded

He said nothing and left

"I-I think you're still awake but I um...your friend lived through the fall...we pulled him out of the water alive." she whispered as if she wasn't supposed to tell me

"Ugh...I..." I grumbled

"It's not a problem...w-what Brink-san did was wrong. I...I am very sorry." she mumbled

I nodded my head weakly _"Thank you. He deserves to live"_ was the last thing I thought before passing out _._

* * *

**Thank guys!**

**RXR**

**-OD98**


End file.
